A Merchant In Lalivero Looking For Love
by Revenial
Summary: Sheba is lonely and Ivan is on a merchant train on his way down to Lalivero what will happen and what secrets will be found out yes it completed now PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK please so i will write more
1. Love Lasts

Merchant in Lerlivero

By Revenial

HELLO again all u reader its me Revenial

Disclamer: like I have said before I will say again I do not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age or any of the two games characters. I might make items or weapons up though witch will be metioned.

Me: OUCH!!!! Hey what the heck was that oh it's the imaginary book I am writing hee hee its ok it didn't really hurt (sprawls out on the floor out cold)

10 minutes later ok now I am ok again on with the story

Love lasts 

By Revenial

1 year ago:

"IVAN WATCH OUT!!!!!" Sheba yelled and shoved him out of the way of the Doom Dragon's vicious claws.

"THANKS SHEBA!!" he cried back

"NO WORRIES THE AMOUNT OF TIMES YOU HAVE SAVED ME I DON'T NEED THANKS!!"

Ivan unleased a huge attack summoning Eclipse and then Thor.

Suddenly, there was a humungous screech from the Doom Dragon the third and final head fell and landed on the atrium floor of the Mars Lighthouse and the body fell over the edge of the Lighthouse, into Giga Falls, never to be seen again.

**3 **months later: New Vale had finally been completed and some of the gang, had said their final farewells and went their separate ways. Piers stayed, as he had been exiled from Lemuria and because he wanted to stay with Mia, to whom he was now engaged. Piers stayed in New Vale with his beloved Mia and his messenger hawk Regent.

The old gang were back Isaac, Jenna, Garet and now, Felix. Isaac and Jenna had quickly taken use of being back together since Contigo, they had fallen deeply in love and had started to turn their minds, to the thought of marriage. Felix had Garet's sister as a fiancée and Garet had Feizhi.

So the gang were all stating to settle down almost all. Ivan had returned to Kalay, taking Sheba, the other wind adept, part of the way home to Lalivero.

That was all a year ago and poor Sheba had only meet one of her old and closest friends, when Piers to announce that he would be getting married to Mia next spring. But apart from that, as time went on Sheba had been getting lonelier by the day, and was having a hard time.

"_Oooh" _thought Sheba "I never see any of my friends anymore, why do I have to be the only one left alone?" she said quietly to herself as she walked, early in the morning, the walls that surrounding her home town, if you could call it that.

View of galloping hooves

back to Lalivero

"Why?" questioned Sheba, a little louder, unaware her old friend Berinian, loyal guard of Lalivero was standing close by, her only friend before her kidnapping.

He was troubled to see her in such a way, being the caring man he was. "Sheba what is the matter" he said in his usual quiet tone of voice (he was also one of the only guards who treated her as a normal human being, not just a superior officer). "Can I help at all?", he gave Sheba a worried look. "Oh hello Berinian, I'm sorry I am just… just lonely, not seeing my other friends for so long" she said glumly. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Berinian's face perked up "so that's it, eh? Well you wont have to worry about that for much longer." He said smiling that wide and hope giving smile to Sheba that always cheered her up.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Sheba questioned him.

"Oh, you'll soon see, your stepfather will tell you when he comes. Here he comes now, but don't say I said anything." still smiling, he winked at Sheba. She giggled and ran to her stepfather, embracing him saying "good morning!" and waiting, for the news she wanted to hear.

It came and strengthened her so much, she felt like she was floating.

"Sheba" Feran said, "I have some wonderful news for you." He spoke with a smile on his face.

"What is it dad?" said Sheba trying to look like she knew nothing, like a child that knows what its getting for Christmas, and trying to hide any knowledge of it, but still with the excitement as if it didn't know, what the surprise was.

"One of your friends is coming down with, a merchant train route, that has recently been opened with the clearing of the Suhalla and reopening of the Silk Road."

"Merchant train?" Sheba pondered, "I wonder which frie… NOT IVAN!!!!" she spoke, with overflowing joy, at the thought.

"The very one, and he should be here in about 2 hours." He said his smile even lager, seeing Sheba so happy.

"Why do I get the feeling you have planed something dad?" Sheba giggled.

"Well I did have, a partial hand in it, I do confess." He said laughing "my old friend, said that Ivan was lonely, and that he remembered his promise, to open a trade route with us in Lalivero, sooo, I thought that you being in the state you were, all lonely to and how you have spoken so highly, about Ivan that you to should meet up." He laughed even louder, as a shade of deep crimson crept across Sheba's face. Berinian chuckled seeing his little, young friend so happy again.

Mean while, in a carriage at the front of the merchant train, Ivan awakes to see his friend and father's other personal navigator and servant Bunza.

Bunza chuckled as Ivan woke up, saying, "Morning sleepy head, had a good dream?" still laughing.

"Oh yeah" said Ivan half asleep, "How did you know?"

"Well you do talk in your sleep sometimes, very rarely though, it must have been a brilliant dream for you to be doing that." He couldn't help the large smile on his face.

"You're completely right about that Bunza, it was a brilliant dream," said Ivan stretching.

"Let me guess…? Sheba, right?" said Bunza, with a finger and thumb on his chin.

"Don't tell me I said that out loud!?" Ivan's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Bunza rolled on the carriage wood floor, laughing clutching his stomach, when he got up and composed himself enough to speak, although still chuckling he said "no, but you speak about her so much, its hard to miss."

Ivan blushed.

"Oh yes, Ivan, Master Hammet wants you he needs to speak to you." Bunza patted Ivan on his back as he spoke. "You had better go now."

"Thanks Bunza" Ivan said as he realised the carriage had stopped he got out and gave Bunza the thumb's up and walked off over to his father. The leading merchant of Wayward.

Well not bad for a first chapter. I know it is taking its time to get going it gets better though in the next chapter which will be uploaded in a week or two so keep your eyes open for the new chapters and please, please review. This is only my second fanfiction so here's hoping.


	2. Friends reunnited under a roofed gate

Title yet to be thought up part 2

Hello again everyone it Revenial here if you stuck with the loooong first chapter good for you and thank you I don't think this chapter will be as long I am not sure as the story just comes to me hee hee. Anyway on with the story.

Friends reunited under a roofed gate 

By Revenial. 

As Ivan walked up to the leading merchant who was also his step father who had taken him in after the death of his mother and father oh so long ago.

"You asked for me Master Hammet" said Ivan in his happy, light tone of voice.

"Yeees Ivan I did, I have some good news for you" Hammet's smile widened somewhat.

"what" said Ivan sounding quizzical. He could have just read his step father's mind but that was out of the question. He would never read it these days anyway.

Hammet bought him back to earth by saying. "You know we are going to Lalivero and that one of your friends are there."

"Yes Sheba" Ivan cut in he couldn't help the slight blush that crept over his face.

Hammet continued "We are there because of the promise I made to Feran. Well there is another reason how would you like to stay for a longer time than the merchant train and do some market research you would be seeing Sheba for longer then" he laughed.

Ivan turned with that boyish grin he would never lose and asked "how do I know you hiding the real reason from me" Hammet slowly stopped laughing but still had a wide smile.

"Well" Hammet paused "Apparently Sheba hasn't stopped talking about you but she has been soo lonely without seeing her friends and I said to Feran why not Ivan stay for a while and that will cheer her up" Hammet looked at Ivan straight in the eye and said "well all know you like here so maybe it will be nice for you to see her as well in hindsight you haven't seen any of your friends for as long as she has."

"True but…" said Ivan blushing the colour of a ripe cherry.

"Ok you go on ahead Ivan take your horse and its mate you will know what to do with the mate…"

"What give it to Sheba you mean she probably wouldn't like it" Ivan blush deepened in colour.

"I am not saying give it straight away but just try ok you will know when to do it I have every faith in you."

"Ooooky" said Ivan thinking that Hammet had completely lost it.

"Off you go Ivan and set off your display that we are coming" hammet was impressed when Ivan had suggested to do this a few months ago and every time it had been a great success.

Ivan whistled a tune and his white horse with grey speckles came galloping to him with no saddle how he liked to ride it but still with the rains and a piece of cloth across it's back. Ivan then whistled a different tune and a beautiful Scots grey came galloping to him came to him she had no name and was only referred to as the mate of Ivan's horse. Ivan's horse on the other hand did have a name, Súrinen which means wind in the Elvish tongue or Súri for short both meaning the same thing.

With a casual wave to his step father still smiling he mounted his horse and gave one simple command in to his horses mind and it galloped like a bolt of lightening off towards Lalivero as did the mate.

Nearing Lalivero Súrinen and his mate showed no signs of weakness or of being tired as they were not. Ivan let go Súri's mate and she followed behind suddenly a purple aura caught up with the horses which increased speed and reaction the aura around Ivan increased and his djinni suddenly burst out into the open air trailing purple behind them.

Meanwhile on the walls of Lalivero the people who were standing there watched in awe as this show began Sheba who was busy talking to Berinian turned and gasped knowing who it was instantly Berinian looked at Sheba and put a hand on her shoulder and said that would be Ivan then smiling down he said in a whisper "I found out I was a wind adept because of him".

"I never knew why didn't you say." Sheba gasped.

"I like to keep that part secret hee hee." He chuckled.

Sheba laughed and turned to watch the display only to see the words hello Lalivero and then another explosion of purple from Ivan's Dijinni with more firework like colours. Immediately Sheba heard a voice in her mind it was Ivan "_can I use your dijnni for a moment?" _

"_urrm sure"_ sheba replied back

with that all of Sheba's dijnni flew from her to Ivan and completed the display with a flyover like a firework show shimmering purple fell gracefully down to everyone and it was all over.

The gates of Lalivero were flung open as Ivan neared the city.

Ivan quickly said to his horses. "Ride on to the Town Square and stop ok".

Then he saw Sheba jumping and waving he waved back and as soon as he was under the gate he jumped off his horse and asked the guards to attend to the horses who would be tired they both ran off and Ivan waited he heard from the crowd, "Where is he" "he cant of fallen then he heard light steps coming down to his left he knew it was Sheba he could hear her saying "Ivan hee hee trust you to pull a stunt like this" he hid under the cloakball just as Sheba came into view and then read into her mind _"I am behind you"_ Sheba whirled around.

"Where" Sheba said out loud.

"Here" Ivan said under the cloakball.

Sheba suddenly got an idea she cast reveal and then she saw him Ivan took off the cloakball and said "aww cheater you….." before he could say anything else he was knocked to the ground in an embrace tighter than a bear hug which he returned with less strength but still just as tight as hers.

"Oh Ivan it's so nice to see you again" said Sheba.

"Hee hee you too Sheba" Ivan replied smiling.

Realising what she had done Sheba leapt off Ivan helping him up blushing and apologising profusely.

"Oh I am sorry Ivan," she said blushing the deepest crimson.

" What about Sheba that's the warmest welcome I have had in a long long time" Ivan replied.

He then embraced her in the shadows of the roofed gate of Lalivero.


	3. New surroundings and a box of mystery

New surroundings and a box of mystery

**Hi everyone its me sorry I have been taking so long I was on holiday so, now I am back I will be writing more stories after this one, so stay tuned. **

When Ivan and Sheba broke their embrace they looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

Then Ivan suddenly spoke.

"Sheba…"

"Yes Ivan" Sheba smiled.

"I need to see your Father and tell him that Master Hammet and the others are coming" Ivan continued. "Want to come with me" Ivan smile cheekily.

"Of course" :) Sheba beamed.

As they walked up the steps beside the gate towards where Feran, Ivan thought _"wow Sheba is so much more beautiful than last time and every reason for which I love her has increased, tenfold, I cannot imagine her reaction when I give her the mate of Súrinen." _

Then Ivan was stood before Feran.

"Nice display there you certainly have the wind behind you in every sense of the word" Feran laughed a hearty laugh.

"Oh boy…" Sheba sighed.

Ivan looked from Sheba to Feran again and chuckled.

"Yup I guess I do, anyway, you probably know why I am here, my master, Hammet is on his way and will be here in 2hours." Ivan stood proudly.

"Ok" Feran simply replied.

"Hey Sheba why not show Ivan around, a lot has changed since you were here last my good friend."

Sheba smiled and took Ivan's hand "come on" she said whipping him away from Feran and the others.

"So where do you want to go first, what part of town?" Sheba said giving Ivan the thumbs up and an anime smile. :)

"Can I see where I am sleeping so I can drop my stuff off?" Ivan was a little nervous asking this question he didn't know why he should be though.

He was jerked back to reality with Sheba's answer.

"Sure, its next to my room in my new house, which I hardly ever use but hey, he, he, he" Sheba laughed.

Once they reached Sheba's house and Ivan had dropped his stuff off Sheba suddenly said.

"Hey would you like to see the public garden a few of the local people and I made, it should be fairly quiet around now, what do you say?" Sheba looked dead straight into Ivan's eyes.

"Yeah that would be awesome, I'd love too" Ivan jumped. "Here let me get something" Ivan fumbled around in one of his packs and then brought out a little box with a Celtic pattern on it.

"What's that Ivan?" Sheba was quizzical.

"You'll soon see" Ivan joked. "Just wait a little while longer." He smiled.

As they made their way to the garden Sheba thought. _"What could it be its too long to be anything like a ring and too thin to be a clock, so what could it be?"_

**Ok short chapter I know but I am running low on drive to write so please review fast to give me a boost thanks stay tuned for next chapter.**


	4. Under the perfect bloom

Under The Perfect Bloom

Hi I knows its been ages but, but I have finally started the fourth chapter yeah woooohooo, anyway lets get to the interesting stuff this will be a short one because I don't want you to get bored with reading too many chapters. All I will say for now is not long to go before the story is completed

Sheba lead Ivan to the park then Ivan saw a wonderful cheery blossom tree it was in full bloom with no gapes in its branches.

"_Wow." _Thought Ivan I have never seen such a beautiful cherry blossom tree before _"it's a perfect bloom."_

"_Yeah it is pretty good don't you think." _ Sheba read into his mind _"I planted it there last year"_

Ivan couldn't understand it the tree was not a sapling as it should be it was fully grown the sort of tree you go climbing in and give shade it was a fully matured tree.

"Ho-o-o-o-w" Ivan started.

Sheba giggled "Hee I made it grow using my psynergy to make it grow so fast she smiled" :)

"Oh I see why its, I ….wow its amazing" Ivan finally found his words.

"Come on." Ivan said taking Sheba's hand.

"Huh?" was all Sheba could say before Ivan charged some psynergy into his legs saying, "Hold on tight" and jumping high into the air past the tree, and falling gracefully back down on to an appointed branch, setting Sheba down who had grabbed hold of Ivan out of pure fear in mid-jump.

They were now on a big branch shaded by a roof of cherry blossom. Ivan proceeded to pull out the box saying "I think it's about time I opened this." Sheba looked in great interest and surprise when Ivan pulled out a beautifully hand carved Celtic whistle. It had in graved in gold writing his name and some symbols, also ingraved where many entwining Celtic patterns. Ivan then played a perfect scale without error or misplaying a note.

"Hrrrm that's mine working properly" he smiled waving his. "Now then" he said handing the box to Sheba.

Sheba gave him a look to say she didn't understand why he had just done this.

Ivan smile increased "Well open it then" he said with a chuckle.

Sheba did as she was told and sitting in the blue silk padded box was another Celtic whistle but this one had a ribbon on it and a different name Sheba this one also had symbols but they were slightly different to the ones on Ivan's.

"Oh Ivan." Sheba said flinging here arms around him forgetting where she was. "Whoa whow whoa watch it!" Ivan said in alarm as he was knocked of balance by the hug he quickly regained it though and returned the hug.

When Sheba broke the hug she pulled away saying "its soo beautiful and…oh Ivan thank you so much." (None of you may know this but wind adepts are extremely good with wind instruments and many other instruments.)

With that Ivan played Sheba a tune and very soon the air was filled with the sound of duets from the two adepts.

Berinian listened out of his window to the sweet sound what absentmindedly playing his guitar "hrrrm tonight will be a good night especially the at the celebrations" he said out loud.

Well my hands are killing me at the moment so we will have to see I don't know when I will write the next chapter but I want to write it very soon but with my guitar practice it mucks my writs and fingers about a bit lol oh well please review and STAY TUNED IT WONT BE LONG BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	5. Flamenco and Confessions

Flamenco and confessions 

Hi again I am updating I don't have anything of value to say apart from lets see the end of this story and on with the next one. Sorry to have kept you all waiting.

Oh and please give me feedback so I have some drive and inspiration to write more stories. I am unsure I might go up a rating for my next one what do you think give me your views on this in your reviews. Anyway on with the story.

After Ivan and Sheba finished playing Ivan turned to her and said. "Wow I have never played so well or so fast."

"Its because your with me and were playing the tune as a duet" replied Sheba laying her head upon Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan smiled and though _" oh I have to tell her soon she is so beautiful sleeping there."_

Sheba and Ivan lay there of about half an hour just sleeping when they awoke they climbed down, Ivan's ears picked up the sound of guitar playing. Turning to Sheba he asked. "Who's that playing there extremely good?" Sheba chuckled she knew who it was. "Oh that's most likely to be Berinian."

"You mean your friend, errrm, the chief guard." Ivan said remembering the man.

"That's right, that's him." Sheba smiled.

"He will be practicing for the festival tonight, he leads a flamenco band. The leading flamenco band in Gondowan." Sheba spoke highly of her old friend.

"Wow, I should have brought it with me had I known." Ivan spoke aloud.

"Brought what Ivan?" Sheba questioned. "My Spanish Classical guitar." Ivan replied.

"I am a leading soloist, or rather I was." Ivan spoke

"Wow, I never knew that" Sheba was astounded.

"Did I tell you that Berinian taught me to dance the flamenco?" Sheba smiled at this "No" Ivan was amazed.

"Speaking of which" Sheba continued, "There is a dance tonight would you like to go with me?" Sheba blushed a deep crimson as she asked this. Ivan simply smiled and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know," replied Sheba. "Oh, and in answer to your question I would love to go with you tonight" and with that he kissed her on the cheek.

It was Ivan's turn to blush this time, all Sheba could do was giggle and took Ivan by the hand back to her house.

When they got through the door, Sheba voiced a question that had been on her mind for some time "Ivan?" she paused, she couldn't find the right words to say. "Yes Sheba what is it?" "ummmm well I was wondering if, well maybe, perhaps, you would like to…" Ivan cut off Sheba. "Here I know what you are trying to say I have been thinking the same thing for some time." Ivan proceeded to get down on one knee and taking Sheba's hand said "Will you go out with me?" he looked up "that was what you were trying to ask right?"

Sheba stood dazed thinking fast _"So he really does feel the same way I do about him about me." _ Sheba's heart was racing.

"Ivan……..yes, yes I will." Ivan immediately got up and embraced her in his arms in the doorway of Sheba's house.

Time was fleeting by the sun was already starting to make its way down from its high point in the sky to sleep, (please remember Wayward is flat ok or that's what the map of the Wayward world shows.)

A while later they appeared ready for the festival. Ivan wearing a dinner jacket or tux (which ever you prefer to call it) Sheba was wearing a white flamenco dress.

When Sheba saw Ivan waiting for at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes lit up and she said, "Awww you look so cute in that."

"Thanks, WoW your beautiful in that here something is missing and I know what."

"Huh? What's missing Ivan?" she said puzzled. Ivan gave here a loving smile and said, "This" he extended his hands making it shake then suddenly a cloud of smoke and a large rose like violet coloured flower appeared in his hands he then walked up to Sheba placing it in her hair. Ivan had wonderful red rose in his white dinner jacket.

Ivan took her hand and walked her to the town centre where the festival was held.

As they got close they heard the crowds and then the music that was flamenco.

Berinian was busy in a guitar solo when they reached the centre area with seats and tables all round the dance floor and many places to get food and drinks from Ivan saw Feran who called them over he stood up to greet them. "Hello you too are you going to dance at all tonight?" Feran asked. "Of course Dad!" Sheba said looking at Ivan.

"Well no one has started dancing because I was hoping you too would open tonight with a dance?" Feran said. Ivan raised one eyebrow "I dare say we could give them something to think about come on Sheba" he said extending his hand to Sheba. "Ok let's go" Sheba took his hand joyfully.

The two of them ran over to the dance floor Ivan whispered to Berinian "Can you play her favourite flamenco tune for her." "Sure thing man" said Berinian winking.

Ivan and Sheba took their places in the middle of the floor facing each other. Suddenly Berinian's voice boomed out, "Hello and welcome to tonight festival forget your worries fears now is the time for music and joy, Ivan when your ready start us of" he said giving Ivan the thumbs up. "Ok" Ivan said "UNOS DOUOS TREIS!" Ivan shouted then the dance began. Sheba not expecting her favourite tune was taken aback but danced with overwhelming joy.

As they were dancing Ivan read into her mind _"This is your favourite, right? I picked it for you" Ivan said, Sheba read back "Yes how did you know" astounded, Ivan read one final time " oh I asked some one who knows to play it for you" "Thank you Ivan" Sheba read. _

After many a twirl and complicated dance move the dance came to an end and they sat down as other people filled the floor for the second dance of the night.

"Well you two are certainly a match for each other, dancing like that, why not try entering that competition they are having later?" said Feran in slight amazement as he had never seen two dance so well and in time.

"Well I don't know?" Ivan said he was very surprised at himself for leading the first dance that he did he was usually very shy and it took a lot to make him.

"Oh come on its about time we saw a new pair of flamenco champions in Gondowan its always the same people" Feran said looking from Ivan to Sheba his daughter. "But Dad we haven't rehearsed anything for a competition such as this" Sheba too was surprised at herself less so as it was with people she had grown up with and so the surprise had gone very quickly, although she still was very nervous now. "But need you of rehearsed something after that display?" Feran spoke with truth in his voice, "I mean, come on you two didn't make a single mistake and that's saying something for two who have never danced together before, come on give it a go" he spoke with anticipation.

"Ok I will if you do Sheba" Ivan spoke slowly. "Ok I will then" Sheba replied, "It will be a bit of fun," she giggled. "Right then I will go and sign you up" said Feran "the competition is starting now so I had better hurry see you later and good luck."

As Feran ran off to sign them up the second dance ended with Berinian asking for the first of the now 4 couples to come up and present their dance.

As the dances continued with the other couples Ivan turned to Sheba and said, "Ok so what do we do?" Sheba thought for a moment then said, "Just as we did before only add a few things in." Ivan smiled and said, "Ok so improvise then." They both laughed.

Just then the last dance finished and it was there turn.

"Would our last couple please come to the floor, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a late entrance I want you to give a big welcome to the new contenders for the title of Flamenco champion of Gondowan, Ivan and Sheba!"

Ivan and Sheba took their places on the floor, Sheba ran over to Berinian and asked him of a nice fast song with slow parts "You know the ones I like" she said smiling to him. "I know the very one, now off you go, good luck" he replied with a grin upon his face.

As the music began, Ivan started to tap the rather with his feet and edge slowly towards Sheba sideways but keeping eye contact all the while. Sheba did the same only turning from side to side and clapping so that her dress flared out. When they met in the middle the music suddenly broke from its slow starting pace, into a wild beat of speed and they joined and twirled flicked broke apart and then joined again. Suddenly the music slowed and Ivan taking his chance held her as she lent backwards (like the finishing positions you see in dances, you know). They looked into each other's eyes as the held the position then Ivan lent forward and kissed Sheba on the lips.

Ivan read into Sheba's mind _"you said improvise so I did but I did it for a reason, because you're so beautiful, I wish this could last but it can't, or I won't be able to tell you why I did this" Sheba read back, "Oh Ivan.."_

Sheba returned the kiss, then Ivan broke it moving back across the dance floor, then Ivan sprang into the air doing a forward flip towards Sheba, who knew what to do. As Ivan slide across towards her she danced and fell in to his arms to be thrown up and then caught and held by him.

The dance was over but they held the position for a moment then in unison kissed passionately and deeply. This resulted in the already tumultuous applause and cheers increasing in power and intensity due to the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss they joined the other couples and awaited the judges decision. It came swift and sure.

"Well after that" said Berinian, "The other judges and myself can only say we have a new champion. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls the new champions of flamenco in Gondowan are, Ivan and Sheba!"

The applause was unbelievable, the cheering and the clapping were deafening, as Ivan lead Sheba forward to take a bow. As soon as that had happened Ivan took Sheba by the hand and lead her to the city wall just above the gate.

It was quiet save only for the slight murmur of the people and the music. It was an unbelievable night the stars were all shining brightly and them moon was full, a great silver orb producing so much light against the night sky the walls were flooded in moon light.

Ivan stopped and turned to Sheba, who asked "What is it Ivan why have you lead me here?"

"Its beautiful isn't it? Just like you" he said looking at the moon placing a foot on the rampart, the moon shining into his violet eyes.

"Oh Ivan your so sweet." Was all Sheba could say she was lost for words. As she said this Ivan turned to here bending down on one knee and pulling out a small box.

"Sheba I know that this is fast and I maybe making a mistake in doing this so soon but I must say this, I love you I have loved you since I first meet you in the room of Babi's castle and I cannot ever see myself falling in love with anyone else." With that he opened the small box to reveal a golden ring with three sparkling crystals in it.

"OH IVAN!" She could only say these words before she grabbed hold of him pulling him up into the deepest most passionate kiss yet. Ivan held her close returning the kiss letting the feeling flood them both, a feeling of warmth and love. When they finally broke the kiss and pull away a little the ring was on Sheba's finger.

"So do I take that as a yes?" he asked a large grin spreading across his face as he began to laugh.

"Come here you" Sheba said embracing him once more kissing him again.

_Sheba said into Ivan's mind "Of course it's a yes a thousand time a yes I love you too, I have since I first saw you and I want to be with you forever."_

They broke apart again only to hear clapping from Berinian and Feran both smiling.

"I am glad that you have finally found some one Sheba." Spoke Berinian, "I wish you the best, both of you."

"Oh Berinian thank you so much" said Sheba.

" Thank you, Berinian Jupiter clan" said Ivan.

All there were shocked. Except for Berinian himself. "How did you know and for how long?" He said in a calm voice smiling. "Since I first saw you standing here the day I arrived," Ivan replied, "I have the ability to tell, even if someone tries to hide it."

"Well there you go I suppose." Berinian said, "Oh well I had better go back and continue with my band, the night is still young." He said waving and walking away.

"So you want to be with Ivan, do you Sheba," said Feran smiling. "Well you have my blessing." He walked away leaving them.

Later on before the crowds left the festival they went back home to sleep.

The next morning Ivan woke first and went down and made breakfast for the two of them. He brought it up on a tray, and put it down beside Sheba's bed, the smell of the food caused Sheba to wake up to see her Ivan beside her.

"Good morning beautiful had a good sleep?" he said to Sheba

"After last night how could I not" she replied kissing him.

They broke the kiss and Sheba began eating.

"Sheba, I am going back to Kalay with my father and I was wondering would you come with me." Ivan was looking straight at her when he said this.

Sheba looked up into those violet eyes that belonged to the one she loved.

"I will follow you where ever you go, because I love you." She replied after some thought.

"Are you sure, you will be leaving everyone here behind?" Ivan didn't want Sheba to make a mistake she would regret.

"Of course I am sure and I can always come back and see them when I want, right?" Sheba smiled as she said this.

"Ok I have something for you, you finish you breakfast and get ready then meet me at the stables." After saying this Ivan went and got his stuff and walked to the stables.

About 2 hours later Sheba and her mother, father and Berinian came to the stables.

"You take good care of her ok my boy." Feran said patting him on the back.

"Good luck you two," said Berinian.

"Take care both of you and come back soon." Said Sheba's mother

"Ready to see what I have for you Sheba?" Ivan whistled and out came Súri's mate.

Ivan smiled to see the reaction on Sheba's face, "Ivan where…" this was mine once its yours now she is lovely isn't she, she has no name so it up to you to give her one. "Uuum, Vilya I will call her Vilya," she said (Vilya means the air one in elvish).

With that Ivan loaded Sheba's things onto Vilya and helped Sheba upon her horse then getting on his they waved good bye to the family the two lovers rode out through the gate towards the horizon and a new future together.

The End.

Well that's it for this story I might do a sequel I don't know anyway please review and give your opinions about what I said at the beginning of this chapter.


End file.
